The invention is a chemical reaction chamber used for the hydrolysis of alkaline metals. The said chemical reaction chamber is a ferrous metal tube, hereinafter referred to as the “tuyere”. The highly exothermic reactions occurring during the hydrolysis reactions of potassium and sodium within the tuyere reaction chamber dissociates the water hydrogen-oxygen bonds and other organic hydrogen-carbon bonds of organic substances in the highly exothermic reactions within the tuyere producing a free radical ion stream and free electrons. The ions are used for chemical synthesis of commercial chemicals and the remaining recovered electrons are used in electrical generation.
The close confinement of the oxidation reactions occurring in the narrow tubular structure of the tuyere direct the kinetic force of the ionic stream along a single axis toward the electron absorbing finned collector surfaces of a cathode ionic capacitor described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,825.
Unlike atomic particle accelerators used in research studies of nuclear structure which accelerate low mass particles of electrons and positrons, or slightly heavier protons and antiprotons to near the speed of light by magnetic pulses within a strong electric field, the tuyere reactor chamber accelerates dissociated molecular ion fragments at a much slower sonic velocity along the longitudinal axis within the tuyere.
The potassium electric generator and synthesizer presented is not a research instrument as in the case of an accelerator but instead is more directly used for the commercial simultaneous electric generation and production of industrial chemical products. The potassium electric generator is employed as a low input electrical energy source for electric locomotives, large traction farm machinery, industrial equipment, marine propulsion, and public utility electrical grid supply and augmentation. The generator effluent produced during its operation is a value-added chemical by-product formulated within the synthesizer as marketable chemical substances.
Steam pressure and other gaseous products produced by the exothermic reactions within the tuyere reaction chamber expel ions severed by organic and inorganic chemical reactions injected within the tuyere and these attain sonic velocities through the reaction chamber charged thermal field and stream out of the tuyere at supersonic velocity to impact with the intervening cathode capacitor collecting surfaces positioned within a receiver cylinder of a gas scrubber.
The electrochemical equivalent energy expended in electrolysis to produce one gram of potassium metal, about 3.21545 ampere-hrs are required in the reduction of the alkaline metal. During the hydrolysis oxidation reaction of the alkaline metal in the tuyere to its original state, an electro-equivalent amount of electrical current is released into the ion stream. The electrochemical equivalence for producing one pound of potassium metal is 311 amp-hours. However when potassium metal is alloyed with sodium metal which requires 528 amp-hrs for 1 lb, a 50/50 mixture will produce a current flow of approximately 420 amp-hrs for each pound of fuel delivered to the tuyere reaction chamber.
Given mixtures of potassium and sodium at room temperature exists in the liquid state facilitating the use of precision metering pumps for the injection of small exact gram fractions of material into the tuyere reaction chamber in controlled simultaneous coordinated injection times and magnetic pulses. The metering pump is a precision positive displacement pumping system which in the present invention is used to control the low volume delivery of alkaline metal substances in exact metered pulses between high pressure reaction fluctuation within the tuyere. The quantity of electrons produced in the highly exothermic reduction reactions during each metered pulse is facilitated and kept moving within the ionic flow (Wakefield model) by the attraction and migration of ionic charges and electrons passing to the surface of the metal tuyere wall and subsequently passing in communication with, and held active, by electrical contact, into the tuyere dielectric capacitor circuit. This depletes the population remaining electrons in the ionic stream.
The vigorous oxidation reactions occurring within the tuyere place a strongly negative charge on the inner surfaces of the metal surface of the tuyere chamber. Electric charges on a conductor reside only on the surfaces. In order to increase the capacitance of the tuyere a plurality of longitudinally aligned fin protrusions, hereinafter termed “strakes”, are positioned within the center volume of the tuyere reaction chamber to increase the surface area.
Electric charge density is greatest where the curvature of the surface is greatest. Therefore, charge density on the tuyere surface is greatest at the tip of the strakes as shown in FIG. 9 of the drawings presented in the Detailed Description of the Invention. The charge potential is strengthened and maintained by a plurality of dielectric capacitors formed as torus hoops positioned about the outside surfaces of the tuyere with one lead in electrical contact with the said outside surfaces of the tuyere and the other leading to a positive terminal lead.
The greatest charge density on the tips of the said tuyere strakes is also located in the area of highest kinetic shear of the ion stream flowing at sonic velocity within the tuyere. Electrons sheared from the stakes and magnetically directed in the ionic flow are carried in the slower moving reaction particle stream and enters the receiving chamber tangentially positioned inlet and circulates in a swirling action.
Above the scrubber receiving chamber is the scrubber spray equipment comprising a plurality of ejectors, cooling panels and ultra sonic transducers described more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,378. The purpose of the scrubber is to process CO2 emissions and other carbonaceous material derived from the thermal dissociation of depolarizing elements present in the alkaline fuel mixture of from the trace amounts of this material remaining in the organic synthesis of sequestered coal flue gas emissions.